We propose to investigate electron interactions with solids. Specifically, how elastic and inelastic scattering of electrons of a given momentum incident at a given point on a sample are scattered, where the backscattered electrons emerge and with what energies, and where transmitted electrons emerge, and with what energies. Analytic formulations will be compared with results using Monte Carlo calculations, as well as with experiements. These results, coupled with our understanding of secondary electron emission, should enable us to give realistic spatial and energy distribution functions for secondary electrons, backscattered electrons, and transmitted electrons. This is important for predictions of possible resolution in scanning electron microscopes. Collaboration with Professor Ryuichi Shimizu of Osaka University (resume attached), an international authority on electron interactions in solids, will help assure the success of this proposed work. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: R. Shimizu, T. Ikuta, T.E. Everhart and W.J. DeVore, "Experimental and Theoretical Study of Energy Dissipation Profiles of deV Electrons in Polymethylmethacrylate," J. Appl. Phys. 46, 1581-1584, April 1975. M. Parikh, "Calculation of dissociative ionization cross-sections of diatomic molecules," Phy. Rev. A12, 1872-1880, 1975.